Disappear
by Wolf of Epicness
Summary: So, everyone who's read The Rise of Snowfall knows Katie, right? Well, do you wanna know what she did before then? Well, read this to find out! This is the newer version of Disappear. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Welcome to Freddy's

**Welcome to Disappear! This is the new and improved version of the old one, 'cause I didn't like where it was going.**

 **Okay, so the story this is named after is Disappear by Selena Gomez. It's from Wizards of Waverly Place**

 **The song in this chapter is Welcome to Freddy's by Madame Macebre.**

 _I can see you there,_

 _Warmth and light, why don't_

 _you share?_

"Troy! Come on!" A girl, 11 years old, was calling for her 8 year old, pirate obsessed brother.

"No! Candle Cove's on!" He yelled back.

"Seriously? That show's freakin' creepy!" The girl said, rolling her bright blue, lively eyes.

"Coming from the girl who's obsessed with everything evil," Troy pointed out, not looking away from the TV screen.

"He's got a point Katie," another boy, who was 9, said.

"Brian, shut up," Katie said.

 _It's been many years,_

 _Stuck here living with our fears_

"Yeah, no," Brian said.

"Shut it or I'll snap you're _precious_ guitar in half," Katie threatened. Brian immediatly shut up.

"Are we going or not?" A little girl with blond hair, only 7, asked, messing with her yellow dress and looking at all the children's parents talking outside.

"I'll get them," a 10 year old girl, with golden hair, said, then she went into the living room and dragged the two boys away from the TV. Her 9 year old brother was laughing at the two, who scowled at him.

 _Please do pardon me,_

 _I can't help it, can't you see?_

"Yes! Finally! We're going!" Katie said, then she dragged all 6 kids out of the house and to their parents.

"Yay! We're going to Freddy's!" The blinde haired girl cheered.

"Why are we taking Clara?" Brian groaned, seeing as Clara was only 7.

"Brian, SHUT UP!" Katie and the golden haired girl yelled.

"Okay, okay! Wait, Melody, don't help Katie!" Brian said.

"I'll help her if I want to," Melody said, glaring at the black haired boy.

"Are you kids done watching 'Candle Cove'?" Katie and Troy's mom, Mrs. Peterson, asked. Katie noticed how she was sarcastic when she said Candle Cove.

 _In this misery_

 _You can join our family!_

"Yeah mom," Troy said, then all the kids broke away to their parents to go to the popular children's pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Oh, if only they knew what to expect once they got there. If only they listened to Katie, who knew something was going to happen at Freddy's. After all, the voices in her head told, and they're never wrong.


	2. Join the Party

**So, Rosy, I saw you're review for the other one, 'cause I didn't like where that one was going. Sorry!**

 **These first chapters will be the same as first one, but they'll change later.**

 **Note, this story will eventually catch up with The Rise of Snowfall, so don't worry, you're Oc will be in this if it was in The Rise of Snowfall.**

 **The song is Join the Party by J.T Machinima.**

 _Join the party!_

"Yes!" Troy said when he saw Foxy's show was about to start.

"Mom, are you sure we can't go home?" Katie asked her mom for the 5th time.

"Katie, we are NOT going home," Mrs. Peterson said, again.

"Okay," Katie said nervously.

 _"Ugh, they never listen!"_ One of the voices in Katie's head, Jinx, said.

 _I know, right?_ Katie thought back.

 _"Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Another one of the voices, Hop, said.

 _"Eh, whatever it is, we can totally take it!"_ Blaze, another voice, said confidently.

 _Ugh, I can hear you. Why does everyone think I'm crazy? You're obviously there,_ Katie thought, rolling her eyes.

 _"I guess not everyone can hear us,"_ Spark, another one of the many voices, said.

 _Still,_ Katie thought.

"Hey, Katie, look! The band's performing!" Brian said, running up to Katie and pointing to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"You can go watch. I like Spring Bonnie and Fredbear better," Katie said, pointing to said animatronics.

 _"Yup, can't go wrong with the originals!"_ Jinx said.

 _Don't be afraid, we'll find a way!_

"Ugh, really? Freddy and the band is way better! Bonnie has an electric guitar!" Brian said.

"You can't go wrong with the originals," Katie argued.

 _"That's what I said!"_ Jinx exclaimed.

 _"Sh!"_ Hop shushed her.

"There's such thing as moving on!" Brian said.

"Brian, just go away," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Why should I?" Brian challenged.

 _"Or we'll come out!"_ Jinx said.

"What the- uh, I'll be going now," Brian said, then he bolted.

 _"Haha! In your face!"_ Jinx laughed.

 _I thought no one could hear you?_ Katie thought.

 _"We can take control if we have to,"_ Blaze said.

 _Join the party!_

 **With Brian.**

"Katie's a physco," Brian muttered as he walked over to the others at the Show Stage.

"Brian! That's rude!" Clara said.

"What? It's true," Brian said.

"Still," Fabian said.

"Will all of you shut up?" Melody asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah!" Troy said.

"Ugh, fine. I'm going," Brian said, walking away.

"Hi there." Brian looked up to see a man with purple hair and skin, wearing all purple, waving at him.

 _Follow the pack, we'll have a blast_

"Hi...?" Brian said.

"Hey, kid, do you wanna meet Bonnie? He'll giev you a guitar lesson, I bet," Purple Guy said.

"Really?" Brian said, perking up.

"Totally. Follow me, I'll show you where he is. They just finished preforming, so it's a perfect time," Purple Guy said.

"Okay!" Brian said, following the man.

"I'm Vincent, who're you?" Vincent asked.

"I'm Brian!" Brian said.

"Well, here we are Brian," Vincent said, opening a door in the back of the restraunt.

"Yes! Hey... where's Bonnie?" Brian asked when he saw the room was empty.

"Oh, he'll be here real soon," Vincent said, locking the door and pulling out a knife.

Brian didin't notice this 'till it was too late.

 _Join the party!_


	3. The Finale

**Okay, I'm sorry! I totally thought I put this in, but I guess I didn't. Thanks BonEpic for the compliment, and for pointing that out to me. I never would've noticed.**

 **The song is The Finale by NateWantsToBattle.**

"Brian! Brian, where are you?" Mrs. Maxwell, Brian's mother, called, looking for her son.

"I'll go find him," Troy said, then he went looking for his friend.

 _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_

"Brian? Where the heck are you?" Troy yelled, walking around Freddy's.

"Ugh, why am I doing this?" Troy muttered after 15 minutes of searching. "Brian, this isn't funny!"

"Hey kid. What'cha doing?" Troy looked behind him to see a purple man.

 _Don't! Cry! We're not so scary!_

"Looking for my friend. Have you seen him? He has black hair, redish brown eyes, and is wearing a purple hoodie," Troy said.

"Actually, I think I did see him. Come with me and you can get him," the man said. "I'm Vincent, what's your name?"

"Troy...?" The red haired boy answered, uncertain.

 _Don't make a scene and we'll end this quickly_

"Well Troy, here we go!" Vincent said, opening the door to the back room.

"Tha- what?!" Troy said once he saw the blood.

Vincent quickly closed and locked the door.

"W-What did you do?!" Troy yelled. Then he saw Brian. Or, Brian's corpse, that is.

Troy didn't even have time to scream.

 _Now it's the finale and you weren't ready!_


	4. Dream Your Dream

**Next chapter! Woo woo! Kay, so, review possibly? Eh, it's fine either way.**

 **This chapter's song is Dream Your Dream by TryHardNinja.**

 **R.I.P. Troy and Brian. Don't worry though, Katie will somewhat avenge you.**

"Brian? Troy? Where are you?" Clara called, looking for the two.

She knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea, but she wanted to see if she could find the two after she heard that both of them didn't come back. She also wanted to get away from Katie, who was going beserk.

 _Hush now, drift off to sleep_

"Brian? Troy? Where are you guys?" Clara yelled, opening door after door, looking for the two friends.

Suddenly, a bang was heard. Clara jerked her head in suprise, then went to the source of the noise. She tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she took her hair pin out and opened the door.

 _Thank god Katie taught me how to do that,_ Clara thought as she quietly snuck inside the room.

"Ugh, stupid shelf," Clara heard a voice say, and snuck toward it. And screamed.

There, lying in front of her, was the dead bodies of Troy and Brian, both having multiple stab wounds.

"What the- get back here!" Vincent yelled, chasing after the fleeing Clara.

 _Reality, a memory_

 _Don't be scared of what you find_

"Help!" Clara yelled, but her cry was muffled by Vincent's hand over her mouth.

"Hm, I would think you'd be smart enough not to wander by yourself after your two friends disappeared," Vincent said, locking the door again and grabbing Clara's hair pin.

This gave Clara a chance to get out of Vincent's grip, which she did and ran into the back of the room, where Troy and Brian's bodies lay. Then she burst out sobbing.

"Aw, is the little birdie sad?" Vincent taunted menacingly, just making Clara cry harder.

 _So dream, dream, dream your dream_

 _Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits_

"Haha. Now, calm down and... dream," Vincent said, then he stabbed Clara in the head.

Clara quickly remembered a song she heard Katie sing once, and started singing it soflty.

"So dream, dream, dream your dream, 'cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits," Clara sang.

 _So dream, dream, dream your dream_

 _Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth_


	5. The Fazbears

**The song is Mr. Fazbear by Groundbreaking. Also, Just Gold by Mandopony.**

 **Here's the "new" chapter of Disappear. Enjoy!**

"This is ridiculous," Fabian whispered to Melody.

"I know. First Brian, then Troy, and now Clara. Who's next? And why just us?" Melody whispered back as she watched the parents run around frantically.

Fabian was focusing on Katie, who was pacing and muttering profanities.

"Whoever's doing it, will not like nabbing Katie. Seriously, she is pissed beyond belief," Fabian said.

"Yeah, if they do try to do something to Katie, there is a 90% chance that Katie's gonna end up killing them instead of vice versa," Melody agreed.

"I have to go to the Bathroom. I'll be right back," Fabian said, standing up and walking to the hall.

 _I have to watch_

 _As all my friends break down_

Fabian was walking back to the others when he heard Clara singing.

"Huh? Clara?" Fabian said, walking to where he heard the singing.

"What? Fabian? What are you doing?" Melody asked, running up to her brother.

"I heard Clara!" Fabian said.

"Wha- I hear her too. Come on, we have to get our parents!" Melody said, tugging her brother away.

"But she might be dead by then! We have to go now," Fabian said, pulling away.

"What are two kids gonna do against a murderer?" Melody asked.

"More than a bunch of parents going there to find 3 kids dead and the murderer gone," Fabian said.

"I- fine," Melody said.

 _TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION_

 _THE STORY MUST BE TOLD_

"Come on!" Fabian said, and him and Melody rushed to the room where Clara was heard.

"It's locked," Melody said.

"Thanks a ton, Captain Obvious," Fabian muttered, trying to figure out a way in when all of a sudden, the door burst.

"Wha- hey! Let me go!" Melody yelled when Vincent grabbed her and Fabian.

 _While I have to plan our revenge_

 _Tell me what it's about_

"Sorry doll, can't do that," Vincent said, then he locked the door and advanced on the two terrified children who had just noticed the dead bodies of their friends.

"No! You're not getting my brother!" Melody said, jumping in front of Fabian.

"Aw, trying to protect him, huh? Not gonna work, doll," Vincent said, then he stabbed at Melody, only for her to dodge and get hit on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Melody gasped. Vincent swung at Fabian, but he jumped out of the way.

 _TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION_

 _IT NEVER GETS OLD_

"Haha. Now I'm sick of this," Vincent said, then he jumped forward and plunged the knife into Melody's throat.

"No!" Fabian said, jumping forward.

"Haha, you can't save her," Vincent said, then he stabbed Fabian.

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS_

 _SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD_

 _They call me Freddy so just_

 _follow my lead!_


	6. We Don't Bite

**Don't worry people! This is not a sad story. I mean, yeah, it's sad so far, but it gets better. I mean, this IS a story about Katie.**

 **Next chapter will be about a Creepypasta, just so you know. Go to sleep! That gave it away, didn't it? Well, everyone already knows who it is from the other version.**

 **This chapter's song is We Don't Bite by J.T Machinima.**

 **Watch as Katie goes completly and utterly ballistic. MUAH HA HA!**

"Okay, that is it!" Katie growled when Melody and Fabian disappeared.

 _"Yeah! Let's go get them! And beat the crap out of the person who took them!"_ Blaze yelled, excited.

 _"No, no, no! We'll end up dead if we do that!"_ Hop said.

"I'm going," Katie said, then she snuck away from the adults and to the area where her friends and brother disappeared.

 _We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day ..._

 _"Katie, I swear if you call out to them,"_ Jinx threatened.

"Calm down. I'm not stupid," Katie muttered, walking down the hall.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening froze Katie in her tracks. Then, she jumped behind a trash can.

Walking down the hall was Vincent, the day guard that Katie had always suspected was no good, but kidnapping innocent kids? Just, no.

But yeah, he walked passed Katie, who bolted as soon as he turned the corner.

"I swear, if he hurt my brother," Katie muttered as she ran to where he came from.

 _"We're gonna die,"_ Jinx said.

 _"Shut up! We are not!"_ Blaze yelled back.

 _"Both of you, stop,"_ Spark ordered.

"Thank you," Katie whispered as she reached the door.

 _"Go inside!"_ Blaze said, excited.

 _"Yeah, go inside, and die while at it,"_ Jinx said, sarcastic.

 _"No, no, no, no! Don't go inside!"_ Hop yelled.

 _"God, we sound like we belong in a horror film,"_ Spark laughed.

"Yeah, you do. Now, let's go!" Katie said, walking inside. And screaming bloody murder.

 _"Da fuck?"_ Blaze said when she saw the corpses.

"He. Is. DEAD!" Katie yelled.

"I'm what, kid?" Katie whipped around to see Vincent.

"Dead. D-E-A-D, dead," Katie said.

"Think you're smart, huh? Obviously not," vincent said, advancing.

"No sir, I KNOW I'm smart," Katie said, then she quickly turned around and sped to the back of the room.

"Sure you are," Vincent said.

 _No! I'm not giving up easy!_

"Actually, I am!" Katie said, from behind Vincent.

He turned around to see Katie... holding a pipe. And his keys.

"...Crap," Vincent said, then he lunged for Katie, who just just stepped out of the way.

"Fail!" She laughed.

 _"Yeah, quote KageKao,"_ Jinx said.

"Ooh! Good idea!" Katie said, jumping up a little.

"What?" Vincent muttered as he lunged at Katie again.

This time, she held up the pipe and bashed his head with it.

"That's for killing my brother," Katie said, then she did it again.

"That's for killing my best friend."

Another bash.

"And this is for killing everyone else."

The final bash. The Katie dropped the pipe and walked away.

What she didn't notice was Vincent slowly standing up.

Nor did she notice him grabbing the pipe.

Or taking out his knife.

What everyone noticed was the blood curdling scream that rang through the entire pizzaria.

 _You have nowhere to run_

 _So why not join the fun?_


	7. Discord

**Hey... so, I lied. This chapter isn't about a Creepypasta. The next one is though!**

 **Katie: Yay!**

 **Go away. This chapter is featuring the song Discord (Living Tombstone Remix). I keep writing Discore by accident.**

"Ugh, my head."

"Ah! Wha- what happened?!"

"Hu- I-You're-We're robots!"

Fabian, Brian, and Clara were freaking. Why? 'Cause they just woke up to see they're Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica!

"Guys! Is that you?"

The three "kids" looked over to see Fredbear rushing towards them, panicking. Only, it wasn't Fredbear's voice they heard. It was Melody's.

 _I'm not a fan of puppeteers,_

 _But I've a nagging fear,_

 _Someone else is pulling at the strings._

"Melody?!" "Freddy" asked, jumping off the stage.

"Oh good, it is you," "Fredbear" said, relieved.

"Hey, where's Troy and Katie?" "Bonnie" asked, looking around.

"'Aye be here, ye morons. God, I sound like Blackbeard."

The animatronics turned to see Foxy sticking his head out of Pirate's Cove.

"Okay, we found Troy. Now, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" "Chica" screeched, in a full fledge panic.

"Uh, Cl- Chica? I think... we died," "Bonnie" said, backing away from the panicking chicken.

"No, no, NO!" "Chica" yelled.

"Oh, for the love of- CALM DOWN! BEFORE I GO DEAF!"

Everyone looked up to see Katie floating above them.

"Why aren't you possessing anything?" "Fredbear" asked as Katie floated to the ground.

"'Cause I woke up before I was stuffed in a suit. And no, you're bodies aren't in there. I took them out," Katie said, looking at the disgusted faces.

"Who stuffed us in suits?" "Freddy" asked.

"You know that old Puppet they have? He did it," Katie said.

 _Something terrible is going down,_

 _Through the entire town,_

 _Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!_

"He did this?!" "Foxy" yelled.

"Yup," Katie answered, scowling.

"What happened to Vincent?" "Bonnie" asked.

"No idea. I bashed him with a pipe... then he killed me. Joy," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"...He's dead," Troy growled.

"I don't doubt it," Katie said, grinning.

"Hello." The "bots" looked passed Katie to see... Puppet. Yay! (Note sarcasm)

"I. Hate. You," Katie growled.

"Even more," "Fredbear added.

"Yeah, even more. Ya know what, I'm not dealing with this," Katie said, then she disappeared.

 _Discord, I'm howling at the moon,_

 _And sleeping in the middle_

 _Of a summer afternoon!_

 _Discord, whatever did we do_

 _To make you take our world away?_

 _Discord, are we your prey alone,_

 _Or are we just a stepping stone_

 _For taking back the throne?_

 _Discord, we won't take it any more,_

 _So take your tyranny away!_


	8. Friends on the Other Side

**Here's the actual new chapter! YES! I FINALLY GET TO WRITE AGAIN!**

 **Okay, sorry for the lack of updates, it's just that I've been busy lately. *coughcough soccor coughcough***

 **The song is... Friends on the Other Side by Dr. Falicer. Yes, I'm listening to stuff from a Disney Princess movie. It's cool though! All about voodoo and ghosts!**

 **Oh yeah, Jingle and Jangle belong to Changle the Fox, and Rosy the Fox belongs to, uh, Rosy the Fox!**

 **XxXx**

 **Katie's POV**

I disappeared, and reappeared... somewhere. It looked like Freddy's, only with different bots.

From what I could tell, there were only two. Twin cats, I think. One was light brown, and the other was completly identical, only a shade darker.

 _So there's only two bots? How weir- oh, wait, never mind,_ I thought as I saw another room. On the door, the words, **Rosy's Cove** , was written in bold. _Supposed to be Pirate's Cove, I guess. This must be one of the other locations._

 _You're in my World Now, Not Your World_

 _And I Have Friends on the Other Side!_

It was night time, so I could walk up to the bots without being invisible. Suddenly, one cat, the lighter one, jumped off stage, and I quickly turned invisible.

"Hmph, I saw you, ya know," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"You think I care?" I asked, teleporting next to her, and scaring the hell out of her. And that's part of the reason why people call me Demon Girl. MUAH HA HA!

"What are you doing Ja- Jingle?" The other cat asked, stepping off the stage.

 _Why'd she- OH MY GOD THEY'RE POSSESSED! Why is that so suprising? 'Cause kids died, idiot! Okay, okay! Wait, why am I aruing with myself? Oh... Never mind,_ I thought, face-palming.

"There was someone there! Jangle, I'm telling you, there was this girl, older than we were, standing there, then she disappeared, but I heard her talk! She was right next to me!" The lighter cat, Jingle, exclaimed.

Jangle looked skeptical. "You mean a ghost girl? Yeah right."

"Uh, Jangle? We're ghost girls," Jingle said. Ha! I was right! In your face! Wait-

"I know, but what are the chances of another ghost girl? I mean, if there was, she'd probably be possessing Rosy, don't you think?" Jangle pointed out.

"Er, I guess. But still! I swear I saw her!" Jingle yelled.

"She did!" I piped up, still invisible, making both cats jump.

"What was that?!" Jangle yelped.

"Told you!" Jingle snapped at her.

"Ugh, what is it with siblings fighting? Me and Troy didn't fight. A lot," I said, confsing both cats.

"Uh..." Jingle said.

"Really?" I said.

"What the heck?" Jangle said.

"Welp, bye!" I said, then I disappeared, leaving two very confused cats.

 _(He's Got Friends on the Other Side)_

 **Melody's POV (During all of that)**

"Excuse her, she is... uh," I said, seeing as I had nothing to say about Katie.

"It's fine," Puppet said.

"So, I'm Melody, that's Fabian," I pointed to my brother, "that's Brian," I pointed to the rabbit, "that's Clara," I pointed to her, "and that's Troy," I said, pointing to the fox, who growled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Peter, or Puppet," Puppet said.

"So, did Vincent kill you too?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yes, he did," Peter said. Troy growled again, and I kicked him, giving the fox a _'shut up!'_ face, and he rolled his, uh, eye.

"This be stupid," Troy growled, then he walked back to Pirate's Cove. Or, sprinted back to Pirate's Cove. Troy never could just walk anywhere.

"I take it he's related to the other girl?" Peter asked, referring to Katie.

"Yup, he's Katie's brother. Hey, how did Katie figure out you put us in these suits?" I asked.

"She appeared while I was doing it, and disappeared before I couod say anything," he explained.

"Oh. Sounds like Katie. Why'd you put us in the suits, anyway?" I asked as the others left.

"That way we could catch Vincent," Peter said as if it was obvious.

"Hm, I guess that makes sense," I said, thoughtful.

"It doesn't!" Brian yelled over to us.

"Shut up, Brian," Clara growled, and kicked him. Then it was an all out war.

"Seriously? We're dead, yet those two STILL hate each other," I muttered, face-palming.

"They're always like this?" Peter asked, looking at me. I just nodded.

 _Sit down at my table_

 _Put your minds at ease_

 **Katie's POV**

So, I meant to teleport to Freddy's, but I'm still getting used to ghost powers, so I ended up teleporting myself to some random house. And guess what? Jeff da Doofest ran out of it! Ahem, sorry, I mean Jeff the Killer.

"'That was too easy," Jeff said, then he ran into a tree.

"Haha, fail!" I laughed, and he whipped around to see me leaning against the house.

"Oh, it's you," Jeff said, looking relieved. Yup! I know him. Used to go to school with him, before he went, uh, psycho.

"In da ghost flesh, loser!" I said, grinning.

"Hu- oh, you're a ghost. How did I not notice that?" He asked, face-palming.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No, no I don't," the smiley killer said.

"Kay! Now, wha-" I started, before Nyan Cat started playing.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Wait a second... I STILL HAVE MY PHONE! YEEESSS!" I yelled, pulling it out, and, yup, I was getting a call.

"How-" Jeff started, the he cut himself off.

"I HAVE NO IDEA, AND I DON'T CARE!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"You're insane, ya know that?" Jeff said, messing with his knife.

"I KNOW THAT! NOW BYE!" I said, disappearing.

 _If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

 _I can read your future_

 _I can change it 'round some, too_

 _I'll look deep into your heart and soul_


End file.
